


Fallen

by LeaOotori



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angels, Demons, Fallen Angels, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 17:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaOotori/pseuds/LeaOotori
Summary: There was a moment where Arthur was holding on, vowing to never let go.And then Alfred was gone.





	Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I've recently kinda fallen out of the fandom lately, and I'm sorry I haven't been updating my other AmericaxEngland fic... I've been working on it, I promise! I just saw something recently and started writing a drabble and it turned into this... I'm not sure what's going on, really... just a warning: this is unbetaed!!

Alfred laid there, his wings shaking and quivering with the effort of staying alive. His cheek rested against the dirty, hot ground, marring his cheek and making it feel like he was melting. Perhaps he was. It felt like his very skin was flaking off. Coughing, he winced at the effort as it made his chest ache. Tears fogged up his eyes; tears of pain, tears of sorrow.  _This is the end._

 

All of a sudden he heard a voice calling his name. " _Alfred!_ " It was a gruff voice full of promises of ruin. Struggling, Al managed to turn his head to see a figure made up of black wisps stalking towards him, glowing eyes alight in a madness that reflected off of his imposing horns. He moved like a beast, for he was one. Hunched over, snarling, rage emanating off of him like heat off of a flame-- he was everything that Al should’ve avoided, everything he should’ve been afraid of. 

 

But Alfred was here. With him. 

 

He leaned over Al, back arching grotesquely while jagged spikes tore up through the ridges of his spine. “Wait…” his voice was imposing, but somehow gentle in that. In his eyes the angel saw some semblance of a human emotion, some inkling of sadness. There was sick type of pang inside of Alfred; some sort of satisfaction that  _ he  _ was the one who had brought a demon to understand honest pain. 

 

“I can’t, Arthur,” he mumbled back, managing a weak smile. 

 

Kneeling by his side, Arthur tried to pick him up, claws scraping against his snow white skin and drawing blood. Al didn’t care. The red was staining his back, his arms, his chest, just as the ends of his feathered wings began to wither away. Somehow, turning into dust was an enlightening feeling. 

 

“Don’t leave,” the demon pleaded, sanguine eyes searching his. 

 

Al just shook his head. “This was meant to happen.”

 

“No,” Arthur whispered. “You’re an angel. You don’t belong here; with me, in hell. You should’ve stayed up there. We never should have met.” He sounded broken. It was almost fitting: a broken doll and his broken guardian. 

 

Letting out a shuddering breath Alfred clung to him, fingers burning as he touched his skin. “Doesn’t matter,” the angel managed. “I don’t regret it.” It suddenly felt like there was fire racing up his limbs, tearing him apart limb by limb. The demon reached up to wipe his angel's eyes, coming away with scarlet blood coating his hand. There was panic in his expression, but Al paid it no heed. He just took another moment to look into his demon's flickering eyes as they glowed like embers. In them, Alfred saw his downfall. His wings burned to stubs on his back and the pain was almost too much to handle, but he hung on, giving his all to get out the last words he needed Arthur to hear. _“For you, I would fall again.”_

 

And then Arthur was clutching at air. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Like I said earlier, I'm still not sure what it was supposed to be... *shrug* I usually don't write any character death or anything, so I'm not sure where this came from... this is my first time writing this AU too... feel free to give me constructive criticism, and leave some kudos while you're at it. :) Feed my motivation :D


End file.
